


When Lightning Flashed

by whitexblackrose



Category: Critical Role
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitexblackrose/pseuds/whitexblackrose
Summary: When the storm finally comes, Beau has some words for the Stormlord.





	When Lightning Flashed

“FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK YOUUUUUUUUUU!”

Thunder boomed, cutting off Beau’s long string of curses at the sky. It was still loud enough that different members of the Mighty Nine peeked out the window at their friend who stood in the middle of a storm, screaming up at the sky.

For a moment, it felt like the rain was coming down even heavier. Beau wiped her hair out of her face and glared upward. A growl ripped through her throat.

“She trusted you to protect her. So where the fuck were you, huh?” she questioned.

The thunder cut through the air, a response that made Beau clench her hands into fists.

“Where were you when she needed you when we all could’ve needed you?” Beau screamed. “ARE YOU EVEN FUCKING REAL? DID YOU EVER EXIST?”

The lightning hit closer, appearing to strike just outside the city.

“Why’d you save her life only to endanger it again? Hasn’t she suffered enough, you asshole?” Beau demanded of the Stormlord, her voice now too sore to attempt screaming one more time. 

Everything felt silent despite the roar of the rain as Beau waited for another flash of lightning and the clap of thunder. When the lightning struck the lawn, she shielded her eyes.

“She’ll endure this test, and if she succeeds, you’ll get her back,” whispered a voice on the wind.

After a while, she looked and found ash inches from her feet. Beau swallowed and looked back up at the sky. Her human eyes strained to see an odd outline in the storm clouds.

“If we don’t, I’ll find a way to get up there and kick your ass until we get our friend back,” Beau said just in the sake of getting the last word in.

She then turned on her heel and marched back inside. Beau passed a fretting Jester and b-lined to the kitchen where she grabbed an empty jar.

“Beau,” Jester snapped when the human moved away from her and the towel she held up.

Beau ignored her friend for a moment and put the jar down on their dining table. Hard, but not hard enough to shatter the container. The sound was loud enough it got everyone’s attention.

“This is for enchantment funds,” she stated then dropped half of her gold into it. “We are going to make sure that we spell whatever the hell we need to ensure no one in this team gets charmed or forgets who their real friends are. Got it?”

There was a moment of silence, but then, one by one, everyone approached the jar and dropped their portion toward the safety measure until the jar was full. There was still more to add, so Yeza ran off to get another jar.

“We’ll go shopping for the spell components and the items the enchantment will be anchored to in the morning,” Caleb stated.

Beau nodded in approval as Jester succeeded in toweling her off. The tiefling paused at her face but held it up as a shield when she saw the tears in her friend’s eyes.

She hugged her, mindful of her horns.

“She’ll be back,” Jester whispered.

“She better,” Beau trailed off as a clap of thunder shook the house.


End file.
